A Semelhança de Eros
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon Crossover] Yue percebe que Touya não o aceita por completo. Triste e revoltado, ele é teleportado de Tomoeda, aparecendo no Santuário da Grécia... Dentro da Casa de Aquário, onde Camus perguntase: Seria ele uma forma de Eros?


**A Semelhança de Eros**

**Parte I**

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, o vento refrescante da tarde movia os cabelos acinzentados de Yukito, que caminhava tranqüilamente para a casa de Touya. Estava de muito bom humor, quase eufórico na verdade. O pai de Sakura estava viajando no intuito de fazer uma exploração arqueológica importante e a Sakura não estava em casa e sim na mansão de Tomoyo. Iria passar o final de semana lá.

Sakura... A jovem Mestra das Cartas Clow, ou melhor, das Cartas Sakura. Após muito esforço, Sakura havia conseguido transformar todas as cartas com a ajuda de Eriol, a encarnação do Mago Clow e depois do sufoco que foi capturar a última carta, que estava selada... O Nada... Sakura a transformou na carta Sakura Esperança.

Yukito estava quase chegando na casa onde o jovem moreno de olhos castanhos, que o fazia derreter e seu coração batia mais forte, morava. Ele não mais se importava de ser apenas uma identidade falsa, sabia que era parte do imponente Juiz Yue. Finalmente chega a seu destino e toca a campainha, vendo que rapidamente foi atendido.

" Boa tarde, Yuki!", Touya falou com um meio sorriso na face.

" Boa tarde, Touya!",Yukito sorri ao ver aquele que mais ama.

" Entre. Fiz um lanche pra você!", Falou e fez um movimento com a cabeça para que Yukito entrasse.

" Verdade, Touya!", Os olhos verde-folha-seca brilharam ao ouvir tal coisa.

" Sim.", Respondeu, vendo o rapaz mais baixo entrar.

Yukito se senta no sofá e é acompanhado por Touya, e os dois começam um longo e gostoso diálogo. A tarde estava tranqüila e aconchegante. O jovem de cabelos acinzentados caminha e senta-se à mesa, observando o moreno, que abriu a geladeira para pegar uma torta de chocolate com coco que o Sr. Fujitaka havia feito antes de viajar.

" Eu te ajudo, Touya!", Falou Yuki, mas foi interrompido pelo moreno.

" Não. Você fica!", Falou sério e apontou para a cadeira.

Yukito se sentou e ficou a esperar. Os dois estavam namorando há dois meses. Sempre estiveram juntos, é verdade, mas namorar sério, foi só há dois meses. Tanto Sakura quanto o pai sabiam e apoiavam o namoro. Ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo e da primeira noite deles juntos.

**OOO**

O dia estava chuvoso e melancólico, daqueles que dão vontade de ficar debaixo das cobertas vendo algum filme e comendo pipoca. A noite foi caindo e a chuva ainda estava lá, mas após algumas horas ela havia cessado e Yukito e Touya voltavam da Faculdade a pé.

A moto de Touya estava no concerto e eles optaram por irem a pé para a Faculdade e como quando as aulas acabaram a chuva havia cessado, eles resolveram que não precisariam pegar um ônibus.

Caminhavam tranqüilamente pelas ruas ainda molhadas, sem preocupação alguma. Touya ficava reparando em como Yukito estava bonito. Ele vestia uma calça social azul escura ligeiramente colada ao corpo e uma blusa social gelo, que estava ligeiramente aberta, sua pele alva e seus olhos verdes... Tão brilhantes... Tão lindos!

Touya sentia que uma vontade louca de se aproximar e beijá-lo, mas se conteria. Os dois se gostavam, mas talvez Yuki ainda não tivesse se recupero do choque de saber que não era um ser humano, por isso esperaria, mas Yukito, naquela roupa que aparentava ser tão comum, aos olhos de Touya estava ligeiramente sexy.

" Algum problema, Touya?", Yukito perguntou ao ver o olhar do moreno sobre si.

" Não, Yuki. Estava pensando no trabalho da Faculdade.", Mentiu.

" Ah, não se preocupe, Touya. Nosso trabalho está ótimo!", Falou, sorrindo.

" Hum...", Desviou o olhar. Se ficasse olhando, poderia não suportar.

A chuva fina voltou a cair e com isso, molhar a ambos. Eles correram para debaixo de uma marquise quando ela aumentou e lá ficaram. Iriam ficar ali até que a chuva passasse ou pelo menos, diminuísse. Yukito balançou a cabeça e esse movimento chamou a atenção de Touya, que imediatamente o olhou.

Ao olhar para o rapaz menor, Touya paralisou. Os fios acinzentados estavam grudados na face de Yukito e seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes. A blusa gelo estava transparente devido à chuva e grudava ao belo tórax. A calça se encontrava na mesma situação, grudada as pernas longas e roliças daquele rapaz que mais parecia um anjo, ou melhor, era um anjo!

" Será que vai demorar a passar? Estou com fome!", Yuki reclamou, olhando o céu.

Touya escutou que Yukito havia dito algo, mas seu cérebro não conseguiu processar coisa alguma. Ficava olhando o jovem de pele clara como a neve e a vontade de tocá-lo, rasgar aquela roupa e sentir o calor daquele corpo aumentava perigosamente em seu interior. Viu as íris esverdeadas virarem para si, fitando-o.

" Nossa! Você também se molhou muito!", Yukito falou e viu uma folha grudada no cabelo de Touya. Ele estava vestido todo de preto, uma calça jeans e uma blusa pólo. Tão lindo e sensual!

" Tem uma folha no seu cabelo.", Yukito disse e elevou a mão, retirando a dita cuja.

Ao sentir o toque suave e quente da mão de Yukito em sua pele, Touya estremeceu e não pôde mais se conter. Em um movimento rápido, empurrou o rapaz menor na parece e o envolveu, beijando-o com sofreguidão.

Yukito se assustou com a ação de Touya, mas não teve tempo nem de falar ou reagir. Sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca e o calor o envolvendo e simplesmente se entregou. Como almejava aquilo! Enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e correspondeu ao beijo com fervor.

Exploravam a boca um do outro. Nada existiam ao redor deles, não ouviam ou viam coisa alguma. A chuva já não era mais importante, tudo o que importava era o ser que explorava a sua boca e que permitia a sua exploração. Após alguns minutos saboreando um ao outro, eles cessam o beijo e ficam se olhando.

" Me desculpe, Yuki. Mas... Não resisti!", Touya disse com o semblante sério.

" Eu esperei muito por isso, Touya!", Yuki deu seu mais lindo sorriso.

Touya sorriu. Nunca imaginou que Yukito o desejasse com tamanha intensidade também. Acariciou a face dele. A pele era tão macia... Ele era tão lindo! Tão perfeito! Perdia-se dentro daqueles olhos verdes tão profundos e belos...

Yukito o olhava fascinado. Sempre gostara de Touya e era um sentimento a mais do que se era esperado sentir por um amigo. Seu coração acelerava com a possibilidade de ser amado por ele, de ser tocado e... Corou com o pensamento. Eles mal tinham se beijado e ele já pensava em...

" Yuki... Eu quero muito você!", Touya disse roucamente. Foram meses e meses se segurando e isso era desde antes de Sakura libertar as Cartas Clow.

" Hum...", Yuki não pôde impedir um pequeno gemido de escapar de seus lábios ao ouvir aquela voz rouca. Sentia aquele corpo maior e forte ainda o prensando contra a parede, a respiração quente em seu ouvido e... Sentia sua respiração se acelerar.

" Yuki...", Falou sussurrando.

" Touya, eu... Eu quero...", Sentia-se tão perdido em novas sensações que seu corpo estavam lhe mostrando que não conseguia falar. Estava frio, mas sentia um calor imenso espalhando por todo o seu corpo.

Touya não conseguia raciocinar. Apenas desejava aquele corpo. Desejava aquele anjo colado a seu corpo, que lhe retirava toda a sanidade. Puxou Yukito para mais um beijo quente e molhado, querendo mostrar a ele através daquele beijo o quanto o desejava e o amava.

Ambos não mais pensavam em nada e foram saindo debaixo da chuva, indo em direção a um hotel que Touya vira ali perto. O moreno entrou no local e pediu um quarto de casal, sob o olhar suspeito do dono. Não queria pensar em nada no momento, a não ser Yukito. Pegou a chave e subiu junto do outro.

Mal fecharam a porta do quarto e Touya novamente prensou seu corpo contra o de Yukito, beijando-o com fervor, enquanto suas mãos iam despindo aquele anjo. Passou a beijar o pescoço e o ombro, ouvindo a respiração acelerada e os leves gemidos que saíam daquela boca. Foi beijando Yuki e andando com ele, até que chegaram a cama e caíram nela, sem sequer deixarem de se beijarem.

As mãos de Yuki foram tirando a blusa preta de Touya com delicadeza e este se ergue para termina de retirá-la. Ficou olhando para o jovem de pele alva e foi despindo-o todo, até vê-lo completamente nu. Yukito era lindo! Olhou o corpo belo e tentador da cabeça aos pés, vendo este corar ao se ver examinado.

" Touya...", Yuki murmurou, desviando o olhar e levando a mão à boca, mordendo-a de leve, envergonhado com sua nudez e semiereção que já mostrava.

Touya sorriu ao vislumbrar tal imagem. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo corado dessa forma! Abaixou-se e beijou-o com calma, sentindo melhor cada parte daquela boca e fazendo Yuki relaxar. Sentia os dedos dele em seus cabelos molhados, acariciando-o levemente na nuca, mas isso apenas o deixava arrepiado e mais excitado.

" Você é perfeito, Yuki!", Touya disse rouco e foi descendo seus beijos, mirando-os no pescoço alvo daquele ser maravilhosamente lindo.

Yuki suspirava com cada beijo que recebia de Touya. Sua respiração ia ficando mais rápida à medida que ele ia descendo. Parecia que aquela língua deixava um rastro de fogo por onde passava, não sabia explicar direito, a única coisa que sabia era que sentia algo muito bom com ele o tocando assim.

" Aahh... Touya...", Yukito gemeu alto ao sentir a língua de Touya em seu mamilo, contornando-o e mordendo vez ou outra. Sua excitação crescia cada vez mais e isso só piorava quando sentia a boca de Touya descendo, sentindo-o beijá-lo e lambê-lo.

Touya vai beijando e lambendo todo o abdômen de Yukito e então morde levemente a virilha deste, ouvindo um gemido maior. Sorriu maliciosamente e fez de novo, ouvindo mais gemidos. Estava adorando aquela entrega de Yukito.

" Aahhhh... Touya...", Yukito gemeu mais alto ao sentir os dedos longos de Touya envolvendo sua ereção.

Touya ergueu o olhar, vendo a face corada de excitação de Yukito. Começou a acariciar aquele membro quente e pulsante em suas mãos, ouvindo mais murmúrios de prazer. Segurou a base com delicadeza e passou a língua na glande bem lentamente, saboreando o gosto agridoce de Yukito.

" Aahhhh... Touya... Por favor...", Yuki não conseguia mais se conter. Queria... Precisava de Touya urgentemente.

Touya sorriu e engoliu a ereção de Yukito, ouvindo-o gritar de prazer. Começou a sugar com avidez aquela pele sensível, ouvindo mais e mais gemidos deleitosos. Yukito se remexia abaixo dele, arrepiando-se a cada sugada que dava. Vibrava a cada arrepio que sentia naquela pele.

Yukito notava seu corpo todo tremer ante ao prazer que o acometia, sua respiração estava descompassada e sentia arrepios passar por cada parte de seu ser. A boca e língua de Touya em seu membro estavam fazendo com que perdesse a noção de tudo. Não ia conseguir se segurar por muito tempo.

" Aahhh... Touya... Eu... Não... Eu vou... Aahhhh...", Tropeçava nas palavras, sem saber como se expressar, devido ao que sentia. Arrepiou-se completamente e gritou ao sentir aquele calor se apoderar de seu corpo e os espasmos do orgasmo o levar ao delírio.

Touya recebeu o sêmen de Yuki com gosto em sua boca, mas não sorveu todo o líquido. Ergueu-se e viu Yuki de olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, a face corada devido à excitação e ao orgasmo. Sorriu de leve e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, que foi prontamente correspondido.

Seus dedos, umedecidos com o sêmen de Yuki foram dirigidos ao meio das nádegas dele, começando a introduzir um com cuidado, bem suavemente, vendo a face do rapaz menor se contrair devido ao ligeiro incômodo que sentiu. Parou por uns segundo e acariciou a face alva e macia.

" Quer que eu pare, Yuki?", Perguntou em um tom baixo.

" Não, Touya.", Yuki falou e lançou-lhe um terno sorriso.

Touya continuou a introduzir o dedo dentro do corpo menor e frágil, colocando o segundo e ficando a fazer movimentos circulares, até notar que o corpo de Yukito estava se acostumando e gostando da carícia interna.

" Hummm...", Yukito gemeu, passando a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los.

Adicionou o terceiro com cuidado, mexendo-os com calma, sempre observando as feições que seu lindo anjo lhe mostravam. Viu que ele não estava mais incomodado e sentia prazer com os movimentos que ele executava. Retirou os dedos e Yuki o olhou.

" Touya!", Yuki o questionou, mas este não respondeu.

O moreno de olhos castanhos se levantou e retirou a calça lentamente, jogando-a ao chão, mostrando sua ereção para Yukito, que mordeu o lábio inferior. Touya suspirou com a visão. Como ele podia ser tão sexy assim? Ele não sabia dizer!

Yukito sorriu e ergueu os braços, chamando Touya para amá-lo como sempre desejou. O moreno se abaixou e o beijou com avidez, se aconchegando no meio de suas pernas. Sentir o calor do corpo de Touya assim, tão coladinho ao dele, o deixou arrepiado e excitado novamente.

A mão forte de Touya ergueu as pernas de Yuki, a colocando enlaçada em sua cintura. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam em desejo. Deu um suave sorriso e começou a penetrá-lo com cuidado e paciência.

" Humm...", Yukito gemeu um pouco desconfortável com aquele volume dentro dele, mas havia prazer também, um prazer suave que o deixava mais relaxado.

" Aahhh... Yuki...", Touya gemeu ao sentir o quanto seu amado anjo era apertado.

" Hum... Aahhh...", Yuki gemeu quando Touya entrou mais nele, mas não sentia mais dor, apenas um prazer que se alastrava mais e mais por todas as fibras de seu corpo.

Touya foi investindo dentro daquele corpo menor até se encontrar totalmente dentro dele, parando por uns minutos para que Yukito pudesse se acostumar com todo aquele volume dentro de si. Olhou dentro dos verdes de Yukito, que lhe sorriu e então passou a se mover mais rápido.

" Aahhhh... Touya...", Yuki gemeu de prazer, movendo levemente o quadril.

" Yuki...", Touya delirava sentindo-se ser apertado pelo canal de Yukito.

Os movimentos do moreno se tornavam mais a mais rápidos. Ele movia os quadris circularmente, dando mais prazer a Yuki e a si mesmo e sentiu Yukito mover-se no mesmo ritmo, fazendo seu prazer aumentar mais. Os gemidos dos dois se confundiam, as investidas eram cada vez mais rápidas e fortes.

" Aahh... Aahhhhh... Touya... Eu... Eu te amo... Aahhhh...", Yuki disse, perdido nas sensações que sentia. Touya tocava em algum ponto dentro dele que fazia espasmo de prazer espalhassem por todo seu corpo.

" Aahhhh... Yuki...", Touya queria lhe dizer o mesmo, mas era tão difícil lidar com palavras...

Touya levou a mão ao membro de Yukito, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade com a qual entrava no corpo menor, ouvindo os gemido que se tornavam gritos de prazer saírem da boca de Yukito. Seus movimentos eram mais rápidos à medida que sentia os primeiros vestígios do orgasmo atingiam seu ser. Sabia que Yuki também estava quase lá.

" Yuki... Vamos...", Moveu mais rápido a mão que o masturbava e os movimentos.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh... To-ya...", Yukito segurou com força na colcha, sentindo seu corpo se contrair completamente e uma onda de prazer maior e mais forte que a de antes o invadir e não suportando tamanha intensidade de sensações, chega ao orgasmo de forma arrebatadora, gritando o nome de seu amado.

Touya seguiu de perto Yukito, ao sentir o corpo dele se contrair violentamente e o apertar ainda mais, dando-lhe um prazer indescritível. Seu corpo tremulou e soltou um gemido longo, derramando seu sêmen dentro de Yukito, descansando a cabeça no peito deste.

Ficaram parados por um longo tempo, sem nada falar, sentindo as sensações proporcionadas pelo orgasmo sumirem pouco a pouco. Suas peles estavam suadas e suas respirações foram se normalizando, olharam um para o outro e novamente se beijaram. Touya escorregou-se para o lado e puxou Yukito, que acabou por adormecer em seus braços.

**OOO**

" Yuki!", A voz suave de Touya retirou Yukito de seu devaneio.

" Ah! Oi, Touya. Algum problema?", Perguntou meio perdido. Não percebeu que ele estava ali, tão distraído estava em seus pensamentos.

" No que estava pensando?", Perguntou curioso, devido a distração do outro.

" No dia em que... Descobrimos que nos amávamos!", Yuki falou, levemente corado, o que fez Touya sorrir.

" Aqui está a torta!", Falou, servindo-a e vendo os olhos de Yuki reluzirem de felicidade.

O rapaz mais novo começou a devorar a torta. Adorava chocolate e o pai de Sakura tinha o dom pra fazer doces... Bem! Pra fazer qualquer tipo de comida. Deliciava-se com o sabor da torta, gemendo em aprovação.

Touya observava todos os movimentos de Yukito. Amava aquele ser... Ele era tudo! Queria muito dizer que o amava, mas sempre fôra difícil se expressar com palavras. Sabia que Yuki entendia que ele o amava, mas também percebia o quanto era importante para o outro ouvir isso em palavras.

Amava quando ouvia Yukito dizer que o amava e sabia que ele também precisava disso, de ouvir aquelas três palavras tão significativas. Voltou de seu devaneio ao ver Yuki lamber os dedos sujos de calda de chocolate, sorrindo em direção a ele de maneira singela, como se pedisse desculpas pela bagunça que fizera.

" Gostou, Yuki?", Perguntou com um leve sorriso.

" Muito, To-ya!", Sorriu, seus dedos ainda estavam sujos de chocolate.

Touya ficou olhando aquela cena. Era impossível ficar perto dele sem sentir uma vontade louca de agarrá-lo e agora a casa estaria totalmente disponível, visto que só os dois ficariam ali. Moveu-se e pegou a mão de Yuki, que o olhou.

" Hum... Vamos ver se essa torta está mesmo boa.", Falou e lambeu os dedos sujos de chocolate de Yukito, que respirou mais profundamente com o que viu Touya fazer.

Touya trouxe Yuki mais para si e limpou toda a mão dele com suas lambidas ávidas e sensuais. O moreno o puxou e sentou-o na mesa, passando a beijar toda a extensão de seu pescoço, ouvindo um gemido. Suas mãos foram desabotoando a blusa de Yuki, retirando-a por completo. Levou a mão ao membro dele, apertando-o levemente por cima da fina calça.

" Humm... To-ya...", Yuki gemeu e Touya sorriu satisfeito.

O moreno ficou olhando-o por um tempo. Gostava muito dele, o amava! Iria dizer a ele, tinha que falar. Viu Yukito o olhar e ficou quieto. O olhar dele era por demais enigmático, não sabia o que eles transmitiam naquele exato momento.

Uma luz muito forte envolveu Yukito e Touya se afastou. Longas asas brancas emergiram das costas do rapaz menor, envolvendo-o por completo e uma luz prateada se fez presente e quando as belas asas se abriram, as formas imponentes do Juiz Yue se mostraram.

" O q... Que?" Touya não entendia o que ele fazia ali. Yue não aparecia há muito tempo, então por que agora?

" Você tem algo a dizer, Touya?", Yue pergunta em seu tom frio.

"O que faz aqui, Yue?", Perguntou Touya em um tom mais calma. A surpresa inicial já havia passado e agora estava curioso.

" Você deseja falar algo pro Yukito, mas nunca diz. Eu estou cansado disso. Diga logo o que quer.", Falou, cruzando os braços e o olhando impassível.

Touya olhou aquela figura que parecia de certa forma ameaçadora. Sabia que ele e Yukito eram a mesma pessoa, que Yukito era a identidade falsa Yue. Gostava do juiz. O 'rapaz'era um ser lindo e seu coração era bom e isso ficava evidente em Yukito, mesmo que as personalidades de ambos fossem tão distintas.

" Eu... Eu gosto do Yuki. Por isso estou com ele!", Por que não conseguia dizer que o amava? Será que era porque ele e Yue estavam juntos? Mas não tinha lógica! Ele amava Yukito, mas por Yue sentia apenas carinho, mesmo sabendo que eram um só.

" Você não ama de verdade...", Yue falou com um tom frio, mas que também transmitia melancolia.

Sabia que Touya prezava muito Yukito, mas talvez, o irmão mais velho de sua Mestra estivesse apenas se confundindo. O brilho da lua era muito forte nele e isso influenciava as pessoas e Touya não era exceção, principalmente agora.

Touya viu que o Guardião estava melancólico. O problema é que agora que viu Yue se sentiu mais inseguro para falar o que sentia. Era tão difícil! Sua boca se abria, mas sua voz não saía. Queria rebater o que ele disse, mas...

" Yuki... Hã... Yue, eu...", Estava perdido nas próprias palavras.

Yue o olhou impassível. Antes ele amava Clow e este o abandonou e agora, sentiu que podia se entregar a Touya, mas o rapaz nunca dizia que realmente o amava. Achou que o irmão de sua Mestra poderia substituir seu amado Clow, mas... Touya provavelmente se interessou por ele devido ao poder da lua... Será que era mesmo isso?

Touya suspirou. Não ia conseguir falar palavra por palavra, não ali daquele jeito. Precisava de um tempo, apenas um pouco mais de tempo. Foi se aproximando de Yue e tocou nos ombros deste, olhando naqueles olhos azuis absurdamente claros.

" Yue, eu...", Preferiu agir do quê falar. Foi se aproximando no intuito de beijar o belo anjo, para assim mostrar seus sentimentos.

" Não!", Yue falou e se afastou. Estava casado daquilo!

" Mas, Yue... Eu quero mostrar que...", Yue o cortou.

" Você não me ama de verdade! Apenas acha que ama o Yukito, mas ele e eu somos a mesma pessoa e se ele não vê a verdade, eu vejo!", O olhava friamente.

" Calma, Yue. Você está interpretando errado!", Touya tentava concertar seu erro.

" Eu estou calmo!", Falou, mantendo a postura impassível.

" Eu... Eu amo o Yuki...", Falou gaguejando.

" Eu não acredito!", Respondeu simplesmente.

" Me deixe falar com o Yuki...", Tentava falar com aquele que amava. Achava mais fácil falar com Yukito do que com Yue. O Anjo da Lua parecia ter o dom de deixar todos sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

" Não.", Disse simplesmente.

Yue foi afastando-se, não queria que ele se aproximasse. Entregou-se para o moreno na forma de Yukito e nos dois meses em que viveram juntos, foi percebendo que... Touya apenas se confundia.

Sabia que o moreno queria dizer que o amava, mas não falava por dúvida ou medo, mas sabia que no fundo, Touya estava se confundido. Eles eram amigos e ele confundiu amizade e desejo com amor. Por isso não ia permitir que ele o tocasse de novo.

Touya tentou se aproximar novamente e então sentiu uma energia... Ele já havia sentindo essa energia antes e viu pela face de Yue, que este estava surpreso ao senti-la também. Uma onda de energia começou a envolver a imagem plácida de Yue, que não conseguia se mover.

" Clow...", Yue disse, sentindo-se fraco e perdendo a noção de tudo que acontecia a sua volta.

Touya queria chegar até o anjo, mas não pôde, pois estava paralisado pela mesma energia. Viu aquele poder envolver Yue completamente e então ele foi sumindo, até que por fim, seu corpo não mais se encontrava naquela sala.

" YUE!", Touya gritou pelo anjo, mas de nada adiantou. Ele agora estava sozinho em sua sala e não mais sentia a presença dele em nenhuma parte de Tomoeda ou mesmo do mundo...

**OOO**

Grécia. Santuário de Athena.

O sol castigava aquele Santuário como era de costume. Duas esferas azuis olham para cima, suspirando profundamente. Nem mesmo ventando estava e o calor estava ficando insuportável para sua pessoa. Odiava calor!

" E aí, Camus! Quê que você tá fazendo parado aí?", Perguntou Milo sorridente.

" Hum...", Camus olhou em direção ao Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.

" Ei! Por que aqui está frio?", Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Camus o olhou com uma cara de 'não é óbvio' e Milo caiu na gargalhada.

" Nossa, Camus! Eu queria ter o seu poder! Usar em proveito próprio.", Falou, ao notar que Camus usara seu poder congelante para esfriar o local.

" Não adiantou. Ainda está quente demais!", ¬¬ Camus estava mais irritado com o calor. Aquele dia em especial parecia mais quente que os outros.

" Mas aqui está frio!", o.o

" Não. Está quente.", ¬¬

" Hum... Se você quiser, eu ajudo você a esfriar... Se bem que eu ia era esquentar mais as coisas!", Sorri malicioso para o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário.

" MILO!", Camus o repreende pela cantada.

" Ah, Camus. O que eu posso fazer se você é tão... Hum...", Foi cortado antes de concluir.

" Não termine essa frase!", Camus disse, saindo de perto de Milo.

O treino já havia acabado e Camus caminha em direção a Mansão de Aquário. Ainda estava morrendo de calor e já se imaginava dentro da sua grande banheira. Sorriu e chegou em casa. O local estava quente, então aumentou seu cosmo e resfriou todo o local.

Cristais de gelo podiam ser vistos em todos as partes, parecia até que estava nevando dentro da Mansão de Aquário. Camus sorriu satisfeito e subiu para o andar de cima, a fim de tomar um bom banho e se livrar daquele calor maldito.

Camus enche a banheira e entra, ligando a hidromassagem e relaxando lá dentro. Seus longos fios azul-petróleo se espalhavam pelas águas borbulhantes e fecha os olhos satisfeitos, sentindo-se mais refrescado... A noite foi caindo e a lua cheia despontou no céu. A temperatura baixou um pouco e Camus achou melhor terminar seu banho.

Saiu da banheira nu e foi até a janela, vendo a lua cheia esplêndida no céu. Respirou o ar mais frio e ficou mais satisfeito, mas enquanto observa o satélite natural da terra, Camus sente uma presença dentro de sua Mansão e olha abismado para baixo. Ainda estava todo molhado e coloca uma calça preta rapidamente e veste a Armadura de Ouro de Aquário.

**OOO**

Tudo se encontrava escuro e quieto. O silêncio era perturbador e Camus se movia com precaução pela sua própria Mansão. Mesmo o Templo se encontrando escuro, podia se ver com perfeição o brilho da Armadura de Ouro. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e gotículas de água escoriam por seus braços e pescoço.

A névoa gelada ainda se fazia presente naquela Mansão e os olhos azuis de Camus se fixam em um canto do Templo e ele se surpreende com o que vê. Flutuando horizontalmente sob um símbolo de lua crescente desenhado no chão se encontrava um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados.

_"O que é isso?"_, Ele se pergunta em pensamento.

Camus pisca os olhos várias vezes, achando ser ilusão da sua mente, mas não é. Ainda via as lindas e longas asas brancas como a neve que saíam das costas do belo rapaz. A veste branca com algumas partes em tom azul-céu apenas o deixava mais perfeito. Ele parecia tão... Puro!

_"Um... Anjo!"_, Camus tentava entender o que estava acontecendo... O que estava vendo. Como podia um anjo aparecer em sua Mansão? Afinal, eles existem mesmo ou estava sob efeito de uma ilusão?

Os pés de Camus vão se movendo em direção ao ser de vestes brancas como a neve. Ficou olhando a feição suave e bela dele e então vê o jovem abrindo os olhos e passando a fitá-lo. Os azuis de Camus examinam todo aquele ser e se surpreendeu com os olhos dele... Azuis... Eram azuis absurdamente claros... Pareciam azul-gelo!

O belo anjo se move, ficando em pé, porem seus pés não tocam o chão. Ele fica flutuando e os longos fios prateados se moviam devido a corrente de ar que por ali passava e o anjo continuou a olhá-lo impassível...

" Quem é você?", Pergunta com a voz fria e com uma feição que nada demonstrava.

" Sou Camus, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário! E se deseja passar por esta casa, eu advirto que não conseguirá.", Camus falou em um tom sério e autoritário.

Yue tentava apurar seus sentidos para descobrir onde estava, sabia que não mais se encontrava em Tókio, estava quente demais e sentia uma brisa diferente e... Energias diferentes por todo o local.

" Que lugar é esse?", Perguntou frio e sério. Queria saber onde estava para poder voltar pra casa. Precisava voltar para perto de sua Mestra.

" Invade o Santuário e não sabe onde está?", Camus move-se e seu cosmo se eleva um pouco.

Perguntava-se por que ainda não havia eliminado o invasor, mas na verdade já sabia a resposta. Como eliminar um anjo como ele? Não conseguia conceber em sua mente que estava mesmo perante um anjo.

Na mão direita de Camus se forma uma esfera de cristais de gelo e o ar a sua volta resfria-se completamente. Yue estreitou os olhos. Não era magia que usada ali, mas mesmo assim, o rapaz era capaz de criar gelo e resfriar o ar. Notou que o frio havia aumentado mais.

Yue ergue mais suas longas asas e olha friamente para Camus. O jovem de olhos azul-gelo eleva as mãos, fazendo aparecer um arco e flecha de pura energia. Sentia a presença imponente daquele rapaz e pelo olhar dele, sabia que podia ser atacado.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário se surpreendia com o poder do anjo. Não era um cosmo como os outros, mas ele emitia uma energia... Diferente! Ficou confuso. Será que ele não emitia cosmo por ser um anjo? Mas pelo que sabia, todos tinham um cosmo, então...

" Diga seu nome!", Camus falou calmamente, recriminando-se mentalmente por ainda não tê-lo matado.

" ...!", O anjo ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse avaliando uma ameaça.

Os olhos azuis de Camus não se desviavam daquela figura fria e no entanto... Intrigante... Diferente... Divina! Sentia-se estranho perto daquele garoto... Quer dizer, daquele anjo. Como podia estar em frente a um anjo? Um anjo de verdade!

_"Seria ele uma manifestação de Eros?"_, O Cavaleiro de Aquário perguntava-se em pensamento. As asas... O arco e flecha... Seria mesmo o deus que era capaz de fazer qualquer mortal ou deus cair de amores com apenas uma de suas flechadas?

" Eu sou o Juiz Yue!", O anjo falou. A lua sai detrás das nuvens e sua luz adentra o aposento em que se encontram, iluminando a figura do lindo anjo.

Camus sente o poder do anjo aumentar cada vez mais e sob a luz do luar ele parecia ainda mais lindo. Os cristais de gelo flutuavam ao redor de ambos, mas o anjo não parecia incomodado ou afetado pelo frio daquela sala.

" ...!", Aquário não entendia o fascínio que se apoderava de seu ser a cada minuto que passava enquanto ele olhava para o anjo prateado.

Yue tentava decifrar o ser a sua frente. Não havia uma energia ruim vinda dele... Via que ele era autoritário e ao mesmo tempo calmo. A única coisa diferente, era que o Cavaleiro de Aquário, como o mesmo se nomeou, tinha uma feição séria, mas de certa forma lhe lembrava Clow.

" Clow...", O anjo falou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

As lembranças foram voltando a mente de Yue. Ele estava com Touya... Estava com aquele que não conseguia amá-lo por completo. Sua feição se tornou melancólica por um instante ao se recordar disso.

Forçou mais a sua mente e lembrou-se que havia sentido a energia de Clow... E então foi envolto completamente por ela e se viu adormecer na escuridão, até despertar e se vê perante o homem de cabelos azul-petróleo e olhos azuis calmos e sérios.

_"Será que ainda estou no meu tempo? Ou no passado ou futuro?"_, Perguntou-se o Guardião em pensamento, desfazendo o arco de flecha de energia.

_"O que ele está fazendo? Está se rendendo!"_, Camus tentava entender a atitude do anjo. Tentava prever as ações e reações dele, mas aqueles olhos azuis eram tão enigmáticos...

" Não sei porque fui teleportado para este lugar. Diga-me algo sobre onde estou, assim eu poderei ir embora.", Yue disse em seu costumeiro tom impassível.

" Foi teleportado!", Camus perguntou desconfiado.

" Sim. Pelo meu antigo Mestre... Ou melhor, pela encarnação dele!", Yue falava de braços cruzados.

Camus viu o anjo pousar delicadamente no chão. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer isso, sabia que aquele ser não tinha a intenção de invadir o Santuário ou tentar algo contra a deusa Athena.

Ficou olhando o anjo Yue. Ele era tão... Tão... Tão lindo! Os olhos azuis que pareciam gelo, os cabelos prateados que chegavam ao chão, as roupas tão brancas como as belas asas que ele ostentava...

_"O que eu estou pensando!"_, Camus balançou a cabeça, recriminando-se.

" Onde estou?", A voz baixa de Yue chega aos ouvidos de Camus.

" Você está no Santuário da Grécia, lar da deusa Athena, a quem protejo.", Camus abaixou a mão. Sentia que ele não era uma ameaça... Yue não iria atacá-lo.

" Deusa Athena!", Yue estreitou os olhos. Sempre achou que isso fosse lenda, mas pelo visto não era. Então existia mesmo a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra defensiva? Interessante! E... Aquele era o Guardião dela?

Yue observou o ser à frente dele com cautela. Os fios azul-petróleo que lhe caíam sobre os ombros ainda um pouco molhados, a pele alva, os olhos azuis que pareciam duas pedras preciosas e... Aquela armadura dourada que o deixava mais imponente e belo! Estreitou os olhos ao perceber no que estava pensando.

" Hum... Yue, você não poderá andar por aqui livremente. Os outros Cavaleiros podem atacá-lo e...", Camus se calou de repente.

" ...!", Yue apenas o olhava.

_"Por que estou tentando protegê-lo?"_, Camus perguntava-se ainda olhando Yue.

" Algum problema... Camus?", Yue sentia-se estranho, desconfortável perto dele.

_"Porque ele é um anjo e não vai fazer mal a ninguém!"_, A mente de Camus lhe respondia, mesmo achando que não devia confiar em Yue.

" Você é um anjo?", Camus perguntou se aproximando.

" Um anjo! Não sei! Eu sou uma criação de Clow... Um demônio frio como muitos dizem...", Falou as últimas palavras em um tom levemente melancólico.

_"Um demônio! Impossível!"_, Camus pensou automaticamente.

Os dois ficaram se admirando mutuamente por um longo tempo. Não se sabe quanto tempo se passou na verdade, mas foram muitos... Não havia hostilidade, indiferença... Havia quase uma compreensão mútua que nenhum dos dois sabia de onde vinha.

" Bem, Yue. Acho melhor você ficar no quarto de hospedes. Emprestarei uma roupa para você dormir. Está com fome?", Perguntou Camus, surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo por estar sendo tão... Gentil.

" Eu não tenho fome! Não preciso me alimentar.", Falou simplesmente.

" Não se alimenta!", Camus perguntou surpreso.

" Não. Eu não tenho necessidades de me alimentar.", Respondeu.

Camus estava realmente surpreso, mesmo que sua face não mostrasse isso. Cada vez mais achava que ele era muito parecido com Eros. Será que ele não era mesmo o deus do amor na forma de um lindo anjo branco!

O Cavaleiro de Aquário fez um gesto a Yue, para que subissem para o andar de cima e o anjo assim o fez. Sabia que não podia confiar completamente nele, mas havia se simpatizado pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ficava a pensar em como voltar para junto de Sakura e...

_"Touya... Será que ele... Está... Não!"_, Yue fechou os olhos.

Mesmo que Touya estivesse preocupado, não o amava realmente. Sentia carinho e ternura, teve seu corpo, mas amá-lo como ele realmente é, talvez somente Clow o amou, mas... Era como um pai e... Não como ele desejava realmente e depois o abandonou para que depois de séculos, caísse nas mãos de alguém que nunca o amou verdadeiramente.

"_Touya ama apenas o meu disfarce."_, Constatou melancólico.

Quando deu por si, Yue se encontrava no quarto que Camus falara para ficar aquela noite. Era um local muito bonito. Podia ver a lua da varanda e o local era muito bem mobiliado. Possuía uma cama pequena, mas aconchegante, um armário, uma escrivaninha, um tapete azul no chão com bordados em dourado... Era tudo muito harmonioso.

" Você pode usar esse quarto.", Camus falou, virando-se para Yue.

O Guardião ainda o olhava impassível.

" Hã... As asas devem te atrapalhar um pouco, não!", Constatou.

Yue ergueu as asas brancas, as recolhendo logo em seguida, sob o olhar de Camus.

"_Interessante!"_, Pensou automaticamente.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Camus deixa o aposento e Yue fica lá, sozinho. O anjo acaba-se por sentar-se à cama, mas não estava com um pingo de sono. O ambiente era frio e gostou dele assim. Gostava de lugares refrescantes e como ali fazia calor, Yue achava aquela casa aconchegante.

Lembrava-lhe a Mansão de Clow e de como Kérberus reclamava, pois odiava frio... Bons tempos aqueles! Mas o passado não volta mais. Não podia voltar ao tempo em que vivia com aquele que amou mais que um pai...

Yue se deita, aconchegando-se nos lençóis gelo. Sentiu-se cansado de repente. Suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, vendo em sua mente a imagem de... Camus. Voltou a abri-los... Por que pensou nele?

**OOO**

No quarto ao lado do de Yue, estava Camus. Ele havia retirado sua armadura e ficado apenas de calça, pois ainda estava com calor. Na verdade, sentia muito calor. Aquela agitação toda no andar de baixa havia deixado seu corpo mais quente... Por isso não gostava daquele lugar! Nem se movia e já sentia calor...

_"Maldito calor!"_, Pensou. Colocou um short azul escuro e se deitou. Não ia conseguir dormir com aquele anjo no quarto ao lado. Teria que saber o que fazer com ele e por ele.

Os minutos foram se passando, se tornando horas e mais horas... O relógio já marcava 04:40 horas da manhã e nada de Camus conseguir pregar o olho. A imagem daquele anjo de nome Yue... Aliás, era um nome bem diferente e... Bonito! A imagem de Yue não lhe saía da mente. Não conseguia ficar sem compará-lo a Eros...

Desistiu de dormir, não parava de pensar no anjo e... Estava com muito calor. Levantou-se e foi para a varanda de seu quarto e ficou a receber a brisa fria da madrugada, mesmo achando que não era fria o suficiente. A lua cheia ainda iluminava a noite com sua luz plácida e então Camus captou algo a mais por ali.

Seus cabelos se moveram com seu movimento de cabeça. Olhou para o lado e lá estava ele... Yue... Na varanda do quarto ao lado, admirando a lua. Os azuis de Camus passaram a examinar aquele ser novamente.

Os fios prateados pareciam reluzir mais sob a lua da lua, reparou que ele usava apenas a calça branca de tecido fino que era bem colada ao corpo... Yue não usava mais toda aquela blusa e manto branco. A pele dele era muito alva e... Parecia por demais macia.

Viu em câmera lenta o anjo virar-se. O movimento fez seus lindos fios prateados se moverem, caindo sobre seus ombros alvos... O coração de Camus acelerou-se. Como ele podia ser tão lindo assim? Não entendia como ele podia perturbá-lo de tal forma. Ninguém nunca o atraiu no Santuário... Bom! Talvez Milo de Escorpião, mas... Como aquele anjo... Nunca.

" Sem sono?", Perguntou o óbvio, mas tinha que falar algo. Aquele silêncio, pela primeira vez, estava matando-o.

" Sim...", Yue respondeu, olhando Camus de cima a baixo. O Cavaleiro de Aquário vestia apenas um short azul escuro e nada mais.

Os fios azul-petróleo caíam sobre seus ombros e moviam-se suavemente com a ação do vento, o tórax definido, as pernas torneadas... Yue fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, ficando em silêncio. Por quê, em nome de tudo o que era mais sagrado, se sentia estranho perto daquele homem que mal conhecia? Aquilo não tinha lógica.

" Está tudo bem?", A voz de Camus o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele abriu os azul-gelo e fitou Camus.

" Sim. Estou.", Tentou manter a face o mais impassível possível.

" Daqui à uma hora, eu terei de ir treinar alguns novos candidatos a Cavaleiros de Prata. É melhor você ir comigo, mesmo que fique apenas olhando. Não acho que você deva ficar aqui sozinho.", Camus afirmou, sem desviar o olhar de Yue.

" ...!", O anjo nada disse. Sabia que Camus não havia perguntado se ele queria isso e sem afirmado algo. E ele estava certo.

Se outra pessoa o visse poderia ter problemas... Não queria atacar a deusa que eles protegiam, mas até conseguir explicar sua presença ali, muita coisa podia acontecer, o que traria muitas inconveniências.

" Bem... Vou pegar uma roupa de treino pra você!", Camus disse, entrando e não esperando resposta. Ficar olhando para aquela criatura plácida não estava dando certo.

Yue permaneceu no lugar. Havia tentando voltar a sua identidade falsa, pois ela chamava menos atenção, mas por algum motivo que desconhecia, simplesmente não conseguia. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e entrou.

Camus bateu a porta logo depois, a fim de lhe entregar a tal roupa de treino. Por ele, ficaria quieto ali, mas pela lógica o melhor era acompanhar seu anfitrião. Abriu a porta e lá estava o cavaleiro, agora vestido com um roupão, mas que ainda estava um pouco aberto no tórax. Aquela proximidade por algum motivo o estava abalando.

" Aqui está a roupa.", Camus disse e Yue a pegou sem nada dizer.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário deixa o aposente e Yue fecha a porta, olhando para a roupa. Era uma calça azul parecendo justa e uma blusa num tom azul-gelo sem mangas. Retirou a calça branca que vestia e colocou a roupa. A blusa era fechada apenas por fios entrelaçados e amarrou mais forte o cabelo. A calça ficou bem justa nele, colocou o calçado, mas não se sentiu muito bem com eles.

**OOO**

Tókio. Em uma grande mansão de Tomoeda.

" Ai ai ai, o Yue sumiu!", Sakura dizia quase que desesperada.

" Calma, Sakura!", Tomoyo estava aflita pela amiga. Sabia que Yue era muito importante para Sakura e não era apenas pelo fato dele também ser Yukito.

" Touya não disse como ele desapareceu?", Shoran perguntou. Estava em Tomoeda há alguns dias e ficou hospedado na casa de Tomoyo e por isso Sakura foi passar o final de semana lá.

" Ele disse que estava... Conversando com o Yukito e este se transformou em Yue e... E então sentiram a presença do mago Clow e Yue desapareceu!", T.T Falou quase chorando.

" Hum... Vamos ligar para o Eriol e... Não fique assim, Sakura.", Shoran segura a mão dela com carinho.

" Mas... Por que Eriol faria isso?", Perguntava com uma feição triste.

" Nós vamos descobrir.", Shoran falava com convicção.

" Com você por perto! Duvido, fedelho!", Kero disse, flutuando perto dos dois.

" Kero!", Sakura o repreende.

" O que?", A olhou de canto.

" Sem doces por uma semana.", Sentenciou.

" O quê! Não Sakura, por favor!", ToT Kero chorava o doce perdido.

" Então Sakura vai poder vestir a minhas roupas de novo!", Tomoyo gravava tudo com os olhos brilhando.

" Hã... Bem... Tomoyo...", Sakura a olhava encabulada.

" Vamos fazer uma magia para encontrá-lo, enquanto Tomoyo tentar falar com Eriol na Inglaterra.". Shoran disse.

" Tá!", Sakura diz.

" Ah! eu vou filmar a Sakura!", Tomoyo vibrava.

" Chave que guarda o poder das estrelas. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós... E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão... Liberte-se!", A jovem diz com aquela voz melodiosa e convicta.

" Sakura!", Tomoyo nem estava acreditando.

" Agora faça o que eu disser, Sakura!", Shoran diz calmamente.

Sakura se acalmou e escutou com atenção o que namorado dizia. Seguindo as instruções dadas por Shoran, foi fazendo a magia de localização, porém, eles não encontravam o Juiz. Sakura se entristeceu e tanto Shoran quanto Kérberus tentava animá-la.

" Sakura, o Eriol está na linha.", Tomoyo disse, entregando o telefone para a jovem e voltando a pegar a câmera de vídeo, que havia deixado lá para gravar a melhor amiga executando a nova magia.

" Eriol!", Sakura pergunta ao telefone.

_" Olá, querida Sakura!"_, Eriol responde, gentil como sempre.

" Eriol, o Yue desapareceu e... Eu senti...", Sakura estava com medo de acusá-lo dessa forma, mas Yue havia desaparecido após ter sentindo o poder de Clow sobre Tomoeda.

_" Perdoe-me pela preocupação que causei a você. Mas isso foi um pedido que o mago Clow deixou para mim."_, A voz de Eriol saía suave a calma.

" Como assim!", Sakura perguntou sem entender.

_" Clow deixou um pedido pra mim. Que dizia que, se Yue não encontrasse alguém capaz de amá-lo, era para eu teleportá-lo a outro lugar... Um Santuário onde ele poderia encontrar... Alguém!"_¸ Falou em um tom melancólico.

" Mas o Touya...", Sakura se interrompeu. Sabia que Touya amava muito Yukito, mas será que ele amava Yue?

_" Ele não consegue alcançar Yue... Não pode amá-lo da forma que ele quer..."_

" Mas o Yue está bem? Onde ele está? Por que não consigo senti-lo?", Sakura estava aflita, queria saber se seu Guardião estava bem!

_" O Yue está muito bem, Sakura. No momento ele se encontra em um Santuário de uma deusa e é a energia dela, presente no lugar que impede você de senti-lo, mas não se preocupe. Ele está completamente a salvo lá!"_¸ Eriol sorri do outro lado da linha.

" Mas eu vou vê-lo de novo!", Perguntou a jovem Mestra.

_" Sim e... Não vai demorar..."_, Eriol falou.

**OOO**

Os olhos azul-gelo observavam o homem 'mais velho' mover-se com maestria e elegância. Era extremamente severo, porém cuidadoso e observador, nunca indo muito além dos limites de cada aluno. O treino era árduo, admitia, mas nenhum deles reclamava, pois não havia professor melhor que Camus.

Era interessante essa energia que eles chamavam de 'cosmo'. Eles eram capazes de gerar poder para destruir as coisas e, no entanto, não se utilizavam da energia da natureza ou outra para isso. Camus havia explicado algumas coisas a Yue, de como viviam e sobre o cosmo e pelo que viu, era realmente verdade.

Yue continuou a observar a distância. Havia chegado na arena com Camus sem nenhum problema e agora estava em seu canto, escorado em uma pilastra. Viu um outro homem da mesma altura de Camus se aproximar. Ele vestia uma calça preta justa e estava sem blusa. Seus cabelos eram azuis com reflexos roxos e possuía olhos azuis claros.

" Camus, preciso de uma ajudinha sua aqui!", Falou em um tom divertido.

" Ajuda em quê, Milo?", Perguntou Camus, parando o treino.

" Bem... Na verdade, é o Shaka que tá pedindo. Ele tava fazendo o relatório pra senhorita Saori como foi pedido, mas deu pau no computador e você entende muito bem da coisa.", Milo disse, olhando divertido para Camus. O que o francês mais detestava era ser interrompido em um treino.

" Eu vou lá ver!", Saiu irritado. Perguntava-se ainda por que Shaka não desistia de trabalhar com o computador. Ele não entendia muito bem e sempre fazia tempestade em copo d'água. Tinha quase certeza de que não havia problema algum.

Yue viu Camus se afastar e ficou no mesmo lugar. Viu o rapaz que ficou no lugar de Camus, começar a ensinar novos golpes aos jovens. Notou que este era mais extrovertido e... Estava mesmo era brincando com os outros, isso sim!

Alguns minutos se passaram e nenhum dos alunos conseguiu tocar em um fio do cabelo do jovem Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que ria por eles serem tão fracos. Ele não estava usando nem metade de seu poder e mesmo assim, não conseguiam tocá-lo. Estava adorando brincar com eles.

" Ah! Já chega! Vocês estão muito mole hoje. Vou falar pro Camus ser mais severo com vocês!", Falou rindo e brincando com todos.

Nenhum dos alunos estavam com raiva do jovem de cabelos azulados. Despediu-se dos alunos e foi embora, dizendo apenas para se comportarem. Desapareceu logo depois e Yue viu os alunos brincando um com o outro, enquanto outros estavam quase brigando de verdade. Achou aquilo inadequado, já que a ordem foi para se comportarem. Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

" Ei! Quem é aquele que chegou com o Mestre Camus e ficou quieto num canto o tempo todo?", Perguntou um jovem de cabelos ruivos.

" Não sei, mas parece ser um aluno especial... Sei lá!", Um moreno respondeu.

" Hunf! Eu vou até lá!", Respondeu um loiro com cara de poucos amigos.

" Não, Perseu. Volta aqui!", O ruivo disse, mas o loiro já tinha ido.

Perseu sempre foi o aluno mais aplicado e era tido como queridinho do Mestre Camus, pois sempre era elogiado por este. Camus não sabia, mas ele se utilizava disso pra poder humilhar os outros aprendizes de Cavaleiros de Prata.

" Ei! Quem é você!", Perguntou arrogante.

Yue abriu os olhos, mas nada disse.

" Tô falando com você, idiota!", Gritou o loiro.

Yue continuou ignorando-o. Não ia perder tempo com alguém como aquele loiro.

" Que foi! É de cristal e tá com medo de se quebrar se me enfrentar!", Riu.

" Devia obedecer às ordens dadas ou você não pretende ser um Cavaleiro?", Yue falou em um tom frio, que parecia que ia cortar as pessoas ali.

" Idiota!", O loiro gritou e aumentou sua cosmo-energia.

Os outros alunos ficaram apreensivos. Perseu era o mais forte deles e agora havia implicado com o novo aluno de Camus ou seja lá o que era aquele jovem de pele alva e longos cabelos prateados. Todos haviam se impressionado com a beleza que ele tinha, mas não tinham coragem de se aproximar, pois o rapaz era muito sério e... A beleza dele era desconcertante!

Perseu aumentou mais sua energia e Yue continuava no mesmo lugar, sem se mover um milímetro. O loiro atacou e os olhos do juiz brilharam e nenhum dos golpes o atingiu. Parecia que havia uma barreira ao redor dele.

" O que!", Perseu se surpreendeu pelo fato do rapaz não ter se movido.

" É melhor você parar, Perseu. Ele é bem forte!", O moreno falou.

" Cala a boca!", Ele gritou e lançou um golpe na direção do rapaz, mas este também foi protegido por um campo de força.

O loiro olhou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados e este estava com a mão estendida em direção ao moreno. Ele havia protegido o outro aluno. Ficou surpreso com o fato de não ter sentido a manifestação do cosmo dele.

Os azuis de Yue miraram aquele loiro arrogante e tolo. Aquilo não eram modos. Sabia que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas a atitude do jovem o irritou quando tentou atingir o outro garoto.

" Quem é você!", Perguntava furioso.

" Yue.", Respondeu e ergueu a mão. Cristais apareceram nela flutuando.

Outro golpe veio em direção a Yue, sendo bloqueado e devolvido ao seu dono, que se surpreendeu por ter seu golpe revertido. De repente, vários cristais saem dos que flutuavam nas mãos de Yue e vão em direção ao rapaz, que é atingido.

" Maldito!", Moveu-se rápido, tentando acertá-lo com socos e chutes, porém Yue se move com agilidade e elegância.

Todos os alunos estavam impressionados e agora tinham certeza que ele deveria ser algum aluno especial de Camus ou talvez um amigo dele que veio visitá-lo. Antes mesmo de saberem o que houve, Perseu estava ajoelhado no chão e perante ele estava Yue, imponente, olhando-o.

" Não devia usar seu poder dessa forma.", Falou, segurando o jovem pelo queixo.

" ...!", Perseu estava paralisado, não entendia como Yue havia feito isso. Seu corpo não se movia. Sentia a mão macia dele segurando seu rosto.

" Devia seguir as ordens.", Disse frio.

" ...!", Queria falar algo, mas não conseguia.

" Ora ora, o que temos aqui!", Uma voz divertida se fez ouvir na arena.

Todos viraram para ver quem era. Yue soltou o queixo de Perseu e olhou para o homem. Ele vestia uma calça de treino mais fina que os outros, os cabelos eram em um tom de azul muito claro que se misturava com verde água e os olhos eram em um tom azul-piscina. Segurava uma rosa vermelha e possuía um sorriso lascivo nos lábios.

" Quem é você, jovem?", Falou, se aproximando de Yue. Havia observado o rapaz a manhã toda e ao vê-lo lutando contra o loiro e movendo-se de maneira tão... Sexy, não pôde deixar de se aproximar.

" Eu sou Yue.", Falou com um tom frio. Não estava gostando daquele olhar...

" Hum... Eu sou Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. Você é aluno de Camus?", Perguntou e ergueu a mão para tocar a face de Yue, mas este se afastou.

" Não me toque.", Falou em um tom cortante.

" Não precisa ter medo, eu não mordo!", Lançou um olhar malicioso para Yue.

Afrodite estava fascinado pelo ser a sua frente. Deu mais uns passos em direção a Yue, que recuou. Viu que os olhos dele se tornaram ameaçadores e sorriu. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo irritado.

Antes que Afrodite pudesse dar mais um passo, sente-se sendo virado com fúria e então percebe que Camus está segurando-o pela gola da blusa. Os olhos do Cavaleiro de Aquário eram frios e sua feição não era nada amigável.

" O que pensa que está fazendo?", Perguntou em um tom baixo e cortante.

" Queria só conhecer seu novo aluno, Camus! Ele é tão lindo! Onde o encontrou?", Afrodite portava um sorriso de fascínio e malícia nos lábios.

" Fique longe dele!", Respondeu, ainda segurando o outro Cavaleiro.

Estava irritado. Como Afrodite ousava querer tocar naquele anjo? Ele não tinha esse direito! Yue era muito bom pra ser tocado como alguém como Afrodite, que vivia atrás de todos os homens bonitos do Santuário. Não sabia como Máscara da Morte agüentava! Se bem que era impossível saber se eram amantes ou não, pois viviam entre tapas e beijos.

" Hum... Está com ciúmes, Camus?", Perguntou sorrindo.

" Não fale besteiras!", Camus estava tão irritado que uma corrente mais fria de ar estava se formando ao redor dele.

Todos os alunos se afastaram rapidamente, mantendo-se em um local seguro. Porém de onde estavam, não podiam escutar mais o que os dois falavam. Apenas Yue permanecia perto deles, no mesmo lugar

" E então, lindinho. Você é namorado do Camus?", Perguntou Afrodite, mesmo tendo Camus segurando-o pela gola ainda

" ...!", Yue ficou em silêncio, virou-se e saiu andando até uma árvore próxima, onde se encostou e fechou os olhos.

" Se tocar no meu convidado Afrodite, eu te mato!", Camus disse e foi até Yue.

Afrodite ficou no mesmo lugar. Havia tentado se libertar, mas Camus foi mais rápido. Sua rosa estava congelada e... Por pouco não vira uma pedra de gelo. Quem era aquele rapaz para deixar Camus assim? Aquário podia não notar, mas Afrodite sabia que aquele rapaz influenciava e muito o francês.

Camus havia dispensado todos os alunos e voltou sua atenção para Yue. Aproximou-se do anjo e ficou a olhá-lo. Lembrar que Afrodite queria tocá-lo o deixava irritada. Nem sabia o porquê disso, bem... Na verdade, Yue era um anjo. Sabia que não era humano. Talvez não fosse o deus do amor, mas era um ser a semelhança de Eros!

" Está tudo bem, Yue?", Perguntou Camus com uma voz calma.

Yue apenas abre os olhos e fica a olhar para o Cavaleiro à frente ele.

" Desculpe-me pelo que passou.", Falou. Ele era especial! Não devia deixá-lo passar por coisas assim.

" Não precisa se desculpar.", Disse simplesmente.

Um silêncio pesado se formou entre os dois, até que por fim, Camus pediu que Yue o acompanhasse. Não entendia como, mas aquele anjo o deixava desnorteado, perdido... Queria ficar perto dele e... Nem sabia por quê.

**OOO**

Ficaram caminhando por algum tempo, até que chegaram as ruínas de um outro Templo. Aquele local não era mais usado e poucas pessoas iam até lá. Pelo modo como Yue agia, sabia que ele não gostava de ficar entre multidões.

" Que lugar é esse?", Yue perguntou. Apesar do Templo estar em ruínas, o local era lindo e muito tranqüilo.

" São apenas ruínas de outro Templo. Aqui é bem calmo. Achei que gostaria de passar um tempo num lugar assim!", Camus disse, virando-se para Yue.

" ...!", O juiz apenas o olhou, inquiridor.

" Eu gosto de lugares calmos e você parece gostar também.", Explicou.

" Tem razão!", Yue disse e caminhou até uma grande árvore que possuía belas flores, sentando-se debaixo dela. O local era fresco e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma tranqüilidade muito gostosa.

Camus ficou olhando-o, admirando aquele ser tão lindo! Como Eros, Yue chama a atenção de todos a sua volta. Seja aluno ou Cavaleiro, todos os que o viram, olharam para ele admirados.

Isso de certa forma irritou Camus. Teve que responder várias perguntas sobre aquele rapaz plácido e aparentemente frio... Sim! Dizia aparentemente, porque tinha certeza que ele não era essa pedra de gelo que queria mostrar e também era tão... Sensual!

Sem se dar conta, Camus foi se aproximando e acabou por se sentar ao lado de Yue. Ele parecia estar adormecido... Devia estar cansado ou talvez entediado. Não fez nada o dia inteiro e ainda teve que suportar os outros perguntando e tentando se aproximar dele.

Seus olhos desceram para os lábios finos e bem desenhados de Yue, que estavam levemente umedecidos, respirava tranqüilamente e parecia relaxado. Havia visto Dohko antes de voltar à arena e perguntou para ele o significado do nome Yue e este disse que significava lua... E Yue era realmente como a lua, resplandecente e que envolvia todos com sua luz.

Sentia-se estranho, seu coração estava acelerado, não devia estar ali tão perto dele, não devia se aproximar, devia ajudá-lo, mas... Camus não resistiu, se aproximou mais e tocou de leve aqueles lindos lábios, provando-os delicadamente.

" ...!", Yue abriu os olhos fitando Camus.

" ...!", Camus não sabia o que falar. O que deu nele? Não devia ter beijado o outro, mas... Os lábios dele eram tão macios e quentes...

Yue ficou observando a face de Camus. O toque dele em seus lábios foi tão suave. Tão... Não sabia definir com precisão. Os olhos azuis, a pele branca e macia, os sedosos cabelos azul-petróleo... Ele era lindo e...

" Desculpa. Não devia ter feito isso!", Camus disse, desviando o olhar. Estava envergonhado com sua atitude. Como ele, sendo cavaleiro de Athena, podia agir assim, como um adolescente? Yue era lindo, mas roubar um beijo dele foi ridículo.

" ...!", Yue ficava a observar o Cavaleiro fixamente.

" Prometo que não acontecerá de novo!", Camus finalizou.

Yue viu Camus se levantando. Aquele rapaz era tão sério e puro em seus sentimentos. Tão... Lindo! Em um movimento rápido, Yue puxa o braço de Camus, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair sentando quase em seu colo. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas...

Antes que Camus pudesse reagir, sentiu os lábios macios e quentes de Yue sobre os seus, em um beijo sensual. Sentiu-se desnorteado com as sensações que Yue estava despertando nele. Notou que o anjo pedia passagem com a língua e acabou entreabrindo os lábios, sentindo-a adentrar em sua boca, vasculhando cada canto.

" Hummm...", Camus não conseguiu segurar um gemido, ante um beijo tão quente. Yue o apertava e colava mais seus corpos. Sentiu-se ser puxado e quando notou, estava sentado no colo daquele anjo lindo e lascivo.

O beijo cessou e Camus estava ofegante. Encontrava-se sentado no colo de Yue, com uma perna de cada lado. As mãos do anjo estavam agora em sua cintura e Camus via todo o olhar sensual e sedutor sobre si. Yue era... A semelhança de Eros! Como aquele deus, ele seduzia todos a sua volta. Como aquele anjo podia ser tão sensual assim?

Um sorriso de sensualidade e malícia se formou nos lábios de Yue, que era observado por um atônico Camus. Viu toda a confusão estampada naquele rosto, que costumava ser tão impassível quanto o dele. Era estranho, mas sentia-se vibrar por dentro e sabia que Camus sentia-se da mesma forma.

" O que está... Fazendo!", Camus perguntou desnorteado, ao sentir as mãos de Yue debaixo de sua blusa, acariciando seu peito.

Não houve resposta da parte de Yue, ele apenas se aproximou e passou a beijar o pescoço de Camus, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu peito e costas. O Cavaleiro de Aquário até tentou se afastar, mas sentir os lábios de Yue em seu pescoço, beijando-o, lambendo-o e depois subindo mais os beijos e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, o fez perder as forças. Não conseguia resistir aquele anjo sexy.

Yue continuava a beijar e acariciar aquele corpo forte, porém de aparência delicada. Reparou que Camus era um rapaz muito sério e que era bem prestativo e preocupado com o bem-estar dele. Gostou daquela personalidade.

"_Não sei o que estou fazendo, mas... Não quero parar!"_, Pensou, tomando posse daqueles lábios doces e tentadores.

Camus estava desnorteado. Sentia aqueles toques quentes em seu corpo. Sabia que não devia ficar ali, mas não conseguia se afastar. Na verdade, queria continuar, sentindo tudo o que aquele anjo podia lhe mostrar.

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá a todos!

Sabe, essa fic está escrita há muito tempo, mas eu não tinha terminado ela e agora, decidi dividi-la em capítulos. A idéia para esse crossover surgiu quando eu conversava com a Aya Ceres, que escreveu uma fic X/1999 x Sakura Card Captor que eu amei (Aahhh! Kamui x Yue! ¬).

Comecei a escrevê-la em janeiro, mas acabei empacando. ¬¬ Depois meu PC estragou e não tive como terminar a história, pois não tinha a fic em disquete. ¬¬'' Mas agora que meu amado PC voltou (Abraçando o PC ), eu pude revisar o que já tinha escrito.

Dedico essa fic a **Aya Ceres**. Como prometi, aqui está! Desculpe a demora!

Agradeço a todos os que leram e... Peço que me enviem comentários! O que estão achando da fic até agora? Ela está boa? Gostaram do encontro do Camus com o Yue? Me digam! Me digam!

Gente, sei que coloquei essa mensagem em todas as minhas fics, mas... Adicionem meu MSN, por favor. Perdi o outro e-mail. Completamente traumatizada

05 de Junho de 2005.

13:44 PM

Começada em: 16 de Janeiro de 2005.

Modificada em: 23 de Fevereiro de 2005.

Quanto tempo, não?

**YumeVy **


End file.
